Exploring the Earth
|image = |caption = |Row 1 title = Directed by|Row 1 info = Rob Minkoff Roger Allers|Row 2 title = Produced by|Row 2 info = Don Hahn Jon Favreau|Row 3 title = Screenplay by|Row 3 info = Jeff Nathanson|Row 4 title = Based on|Row 4 info = The Lion King by Walt Disney Feature Animation Planet Earth by BBC|Row 5 title = Starring|Row 5 info = David Attenborough Matthew Broderick Nathan Lane Ernie Sabella Eden Riegel C. J. Byrnes Joshua Rush Diamond White Dusan Brown Atticus Shaffer Andrew Kishino Vargus Mason Kevin Schon Max Charles Gabrielle Union|Row 6 title = Narrated by|Row 6 info = David Attenborough|Row 6 title = Music by|Row 6 info = Hans Zimmer Jasha Klebe Jacob Shea|Row 7 title = Cinematography|Row 7 info = Doug Allan|Row 9 title = Production companies|Row 9 info = Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios Disney Television Animation BBC Mercury Filmworks|Row 10 title = Distributed by|Row 10 info = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures|Row 11 title = Release date|Row 11 info = April 2019 (Tribeca Film Festival) July 19th, 2019 (with The Lion King Reborn)|Row 12 title = Country|Row 12 info = United States United Kingdom|Row 13 title = Language|Row 13 info = English}} Exploring the Earth (or simply known as Exploring the Earth: Circle of Life) is an upcoming 2019 live action/animated short documentary film included on the release of The Lion King Reborn. It features David Attenborough in a documentary film he is trying to make about wildlife on Earth, but several Pride Landers (including Simba, Timon and Pumbaa) keep interrupting him. Plot David Attenborough is narrating about the wildlife of Earth. As he starts talking about meerkats, Timon and Pumbaa start bothering him by entering the frame. The scene then cuts to an pride of lions that Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kion appear and Attenborough sighs for not being able to do his documentary. The scene cuts to a real drongo tricking a meerkat colony, which Cheezi and Chungu tries to speak to. When Attenborough tells them and Janja to stop it, the scene cuts to three live cheetahs hunting for a ostrich. This makes Bunga think of Fuli competing against them in a race. This infuriates Attenborough so much that he yells, "Stop!", and proceeds to make a quick yet angry rant about the Earth cycle. Timon expresses amazement and at first, Attenborough is satisfied, but when it is revealed that Timon was drinking coconut milk, Attenborough loses his temper and starts ranting just like he did to the Earth cycle earlier. . For about six seconds, a cartoon still image of Attenborough in a safari costume appears while Musak-style music plays, on a title card which reads "Please Stand By". When Attenborough comes back, however, he has calmed down and talks with the Pride Landers a journey around the globe and reveals the effect of gradual climatic change and seasonal transitions en route. Suddenly, Kion and the other creatures who reside in the Pride Lands interrupt him, inadvertently summarizing the message of the entire documentary film during their arguing. David gets mad again and the camera cuts to him aboard his set by night. Humiliated that he has been "up-staged by creatures", Attenborough mutters that "this would have never happened to Richard." In a before-credits scene, a long and drawn out (mostly satirical) disclaimer is shown asking children to stay away from wild animals, while Timon and Pumbaa stand in front of it and try to remove it, urging the audience to ignore the warning and complaining about freedom of speech and lack of food, respectively. Kion then tells us about David Attenborough's website: bbc.org. Cast * David Attenborough as Himself The film's guide and host. * Matthew Broderick as Simba A lion, son of Mufasa and Sarabi, who is the crown prince of the Pride Lands, Nala's husband, and Kiara and Kion's overprotective father. * Nathan Lane as Timon A comedic meerkat, who is Pumbaa's best friend and one of Simba's adoptive parents and Bunga's adoptive uncles. Though somewhat selfish, arrogant, and withdrawn, Timon shows courageous loyalty towards his friends. * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa A naïve, but hearten warthog, who is Timon's "bestest best friend" and one of Simba's adoptive parents and Bunga's adoptive uncles. Though slow-witted, Pumbaa is very empathetic and willing to trust and befriend anyone. He is also claustrophobic and passes gas in crowds. * Gabrielle Union as Nala A lioness, who is Simba's mate. * Eden Riegel as Kiara A pre-teen lioness cub, the daughter of Simba and Nala and Kion's older sister, who grows up to become future Queen of the Pride Lands. * Max Charles as Kion An anti-heroic lion cub, who is Simba and Nala's son, Mufasa's grandson, Kiara's younger brother, the Prince of the Pride Lands, and the leader of the Lion Guard as well as its fiercest member. As leader of the Lion Guard, Kion possesses an intensely powerful ability known as the Roar of the Elders bestowed by the great lions of the past. * Joshua Rush as Bunga A dimwitted honey badger, who is the bravest member of the Lion Guard. He is also Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew and Kion's best friend. * Diamond White as Fuli A cheetah, who is the fastest member of the Lion Guard, the only female member, Kion's friend and second-in-command. She also dislikes baboons and getting wet. * Dusan Brown as Beshte A happy-go-lucky and enthusiastic hippopotamus, who is the strongest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Atticus Shaffer as Ono A nerdy, but brainy egret, who is the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Andrew Kishino as Janja A cunning and ruthless hyena, who is the leader of the clan. * Vargus Mason as Cheezi Janja's excitable hyena. * Kevin Schon as Chungu Janja's unintelligible hyena. * C. J. Byrnes as Tamaa A fork-tailed drongo bird. * John Ratzenberger as P.T. Flea A flea ringmaster of the circus bugs troupe from Pixar Animation Studios' A Bug's Life, who makes a brief cameo appearance. * Wayne Knight as Tantor the Elephant A miserable red elephant from the Tarzan franchise, who also makes a brief cameo appearance. * Eddie Murphy as Mushu A fast-talking, self-absorbed Chinese dragon and the self-appointed guardian of Fa Mulan from the Mulan franchise, who also makes a brief cameo appearance. Production While The Lion King Reborn '' is still in production, Christian Myers and the staff are working on a Documentary that combines both Animated and Live-Action footage, set in the Lion King universe. '''Release The short is set to be released at the Tribeca Film Festival on April 26th, and July 19th with the release of The Lion King Reborn. Changes in the Asian Release When the short is released in Asian Countries such as the Philippines, China, Taiwan, Malaysia and Japan, newer footage are added, such as Asian Animals and Environments of Asia. * * * * * * Home Media Category:Unfinished pages Category:Spoilers Category:Under Construction Category:English-language films Category:Shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:American films Category:Documentary films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:BBC Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Film set in Africa Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Films about Animals